Nightmares Come True On Avery
by PiNkDoT0913
Summary: It will get scary in the next couple of chapeters(i am hoping).


**OK I don't own Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, or Edward Elric. I do own Annie, Ashley, And Alyssa. Actually Annie and Ashley are based on real people but they aren't twins. So really they own themselves. Ok im done with my ranting. On with the story! R&R please!**

_A six year old Heero Yuy and a young girl the same age sat in a ally with the rain poring down on them. _

"_Alyssa I am going to go look for something to cover up with ok?" Heero said as he _

_started to stand up causing rain to fall of his old ripped jacket._

"_Ok but you promise not to leave me here, I would die if I were to lose you too._

"_I would never leave you. You are all I have left." Heero said softly._

"_Promise though."_

"_Ok I promise." With that he started walking down the ally then turned the corner._

_She noticed the little amount of money they had left sitting on the ground next to her. She started racing down the ally to catch up the Heero. "Heero you forgot the-" When she got around the corner she stopped when she saw Heero getting into a black car with a man she later found out was Dr. J. _

_She waited for him thinking he would come back to her. She waited for months not moving in case she would miss him. She was almost dead when a seven year old came across her and took her home to his parents who raised her without adopting her._

8 Years later

Alyssa POV

"Hey Alyssa and Ed!" Annie and Ashley, the twins, said in unison as they walked up behind her and Ed, who was holding her hand.

"Hi. What's up?" Alyssa said as she headed outside with her lunch with the rest of the group.

"OMG a lot." They said again together. "In science, last period, Tyler barfed. It was so gross. And then as soon as he left the room Mrs. Cuto made us all gather around it and she started pointing out -

Alyssa had stopped abruptly. "Are you ok?" Annie asked looking at her with a confused look. Alyssa's usually bright pink eyes had turned a mixture of dark red and pink.

She let go of Ed's hand and dropped her tray making her food go everywhere. Her mouth was open in disbelief. By this time everyone was watching her. She started walking at a fast rate toward three new kids that had just started today. As she walked across the yard everyone's gaze followed her.

"Who are they?" Ed whispered to Ashley.

"How am I supposed to know?" She replied.

"Should we follow her?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Ed said.

The three boys she was heading to were over by an oak tree. One of them was standing against it, one other was lying on the ground on his back, and the last one was sitting on the ground, doing what everyone thought to be, meditating.

She was now in front of the boy against the tree, he had his eyes shut so he was ether sleeping or in deep thought. Ed, Annie, and Ashley had just come to stand behind her when-

SMACK!

She had hit the boy right across the face. He stumbles from the unexpected hit and his eyes flew open. "What the hell—"Realization crossed the boy's face. "Alyssa?" he said in disbelief. "I thought---"

"HEERO YUY I HATE YOU." She screamed, making everyone's mouth drop. She had never done anything violent. "HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS SCHOOL? IF YOU PLAN TO STAY, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She went to walk away but stopped again and turned around. "AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK TO ME!" By this time the other two boys had gotten up and were on each side of Heero. One was gawking at her and the other one was standing silent with no emotion on his face. Alyssa turned and stomped away toward the dorms Ashley and Annie following behind. Ed stayed.

"You better listen to her or you will have to deal with me. Got it?" Ed said as he turned and started toward where Alyssa was heading.

Heero's POV

The girl that was standing in front of him just minutes before was beautiful. He didn't remember her at all until she appeared in front of him. It all came back in a flash. Them playing together when they were younger, their parents found dead (they aren't brother and sister to clear that up) after a car crash, sitting in the cold ally way they called their home, and him getting in the car with Dr. J. and leaving her behind after he promised not to. She had grown a lot and her hair was now half way down her back and she had very faint pink high lights throughout her dark brown hair. She had a baggy pair of dark blue jeans on with pink and gray Vans and a pink shirt that just showed enough of her stomach to show the end of a belly button ring.

"Heero who the hell was that and who does she think she is?" Duo said as he recovered from what just happened in front of him.

"Her name is Alyssa Avery" He said as he started walking toward his dorm. "Come on lets go I have things I need to do."

"Hey Yuy." Wufei said.

"Huh" He stopped walking.

"Are you going to go apologize to her?" Wufei said raising an eye brow.

Heero didn't say anything he just started walking back to their dorm.

The Gundam boys' room was full of technical looking weapons, computers, and equipment. "Are you guys going to help me with her or not?" Heero asked not making eye contact.

"I'm in!" Duo chimed in immediately.

"Sorry Yuy I have something important to do. If you need me for anything call me on my cell phone." Wufei said as he walked out of the room.

"So what were you planning to do Heero?" Duo said looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

"We have to kidnap her." He said going to his laptop and started typing opening up and closing windows.

"Are you FREAKING SERIOUS! You can't do that!" Duo said looking at him with shock.

"It's the only way I will be able to talk to her with out her slamming doors in my face, screaming at me, or hitting me again. Not that I am worried about getting hurt by her."

"Ok I see what you mean. So what are we going to do?"

"I sent an email to the school office from Alyssa saying that she is going home for a few days and would be back on Monday. Now we need to get to her knock her out and bring her to the base before anyone else can get to her to ask questions. Got it. Now here is what I have in mind…"

**Ok end of story what do u guys think of it? It popped into my head on a long drive from Iowa to Kansas. It will get a lot better and it will get really scary and a bit gory at one part if it all goes to plan. So Yeah if u want me to keep going REVIEW! I won't go on until I get 5 reviews so yeah. Peace out**


End file.
